De salamandras y torposoplos
by Relisher
Summary: En medio de un ajetreado escape, Newt Scamander y Tina Goldstein van a dar a Londres, sólo que en un preciosísimo 1998. No deben de enterarse de nada de su futuro, y sobretodo, tratar de no cambiar la línea temporal. Recibirán ayuda de quién menos lo esperan. ¿Habrá tiempo para hablar de sentimientos? [Newt S. x Tina G.] [Luna L. x Rolf S.]
1. Caos

**1.- Caos.**

 **Francia, 1927**

Se describe al caos como el desorden o confusión absolutos. Desconcierto. Algo que es un caos carece de estructura, de lógica o de criterios que le permitan una disposición adecuada

Bien, pues Newt Scamander se encontraba en una situación extremadamente caótica. Se encontraba al lado de Tina, en medio de los archiveros del ministerio de magia francés. Buscaban la historia de la familia Lestrange, y nunca se les ocurrió que la propia Leta Lestrange también compartiría su idea.

Filas interminables de almacenes dorados se extendían en el lugar; probablemente todos ellos tuvieran encima encantamientos de expansión, para guardar el enjambre de secretos que se escondían entre sus cajones garigoleados; tenían detalles excesivos que se extendían más allá de sus cabezas. Probablemente todos fueran exactamente iguales. Súbitamente, todos comenzaron a intercambiar posiciones; se elevaban, giraban y arremolinaban contra los dos magos, que intentaban no resbalar con los mosaicos turquesa y absurdamente lisos del suelo. Esto sólo podía significar que alguien estaba solicitando algún tipo de información, más allá del barandal que separaba a los archiveros del público.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, así que después de voltear un par de veces a los lados y deducir que no había escapatoria, casi de manera coordinada, Newt y Tina saltaron para asirse a una de las barras ornamentales que aderezaba a una de las atezadas gavetas, cuya dirección estaba fijada directo a ellos, sin detenerse. Incluso les dio la impresión de que aceleraba.

A Newt Scamander, nervioso de por sí, le sudaban las manos de una manera incontrolable, mientras divisaba el suelo muy por debajo de sus pies. Sólo Merlín sabe qué hubiera pasado si, entre su torpeza, él no hubiera abierto fortuitamente uno de los cajones, con el codo, ya que su postura era del todo incómoda: Tenía que aferrarse al metal dorado con una mano, y con la otra, tomar con fuerza su maleta. Además, el espacio entre Tina y él era minúscula, y estaba determinado a no golpearle sin querer. Fue pura obra del destino que aquél archivero que habían elegido fuera precisamente el que era requerido. Estaban a nada de llegar a lo más alto, a encontrarse con el dueño de la gaveta en la que viajaban tan incómodamente. Ambos se olvidaron de respirar durante unos instantes. Tina divisó algo dorado en el cajoncillo que el mago a su lado había abierto. Ese en especial, era muy pequeño, y por dentro estaba forrado de terciopelo color verde olivo. Se confundía entre los adornos de la gaveta. Quizás, dentro estuviera su salvación. Todo el ministerio les estaría buscando ahora, después de dejar a Theseus inmovilizado en una silla, a medio pasillo. Si lo pensaba con claridad, tenían de testigos a los dos maleteros que atravesaron momentos antes su campo de batalla.

La pelinegra se decidió a alcanzar el artefacto, que yacía a su flanco derecho, un poco más abajo de su cadera. Asegurando bien su zurda a las trabas decorativas, llevó su diestra hacia aquel objeto tan curioso. Lo logró de manera rápida y ágil. Enviándole una mirada a Newt y después de que éste asintiera, depositando su confianza en la chica, envolvió el cuello propio y también el contrario, con la cadena que pendía del armatoste ese.

 _Sólo una vuelta bastará, para hacerlo bien desde el principio. Ganaremos tiempo si vamos desde otra entrada, y saldremos de aquí rápido. No habrá ningún problema. Además, no tenemos escapatoria._ Porpentina Goldstein nunca había pensado nada tan erróneo en su vida.

Pasaron dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Tina daba una vuelta a un giratiempo robado, y el archivero llegaba a su destino, con una sacudida agitada. Como resultado, las yemas de los dedos de la bruja bailaron graciosamente sobre las pequeñas barritas que sobresalían a los lados del colgante, esas que permitían dar las vueltas, y que la magia comenzara. Dieron un par de peligrosas vueltas inversas, y unos sutiles, pero existentes, giros, a tal velocidad, que llegaba a marear. Los intensos ojos azules de Newt brillando con terror fue lo último que Tina presenció, antes de desaparecer de esa línea temporal.


	2. Ojitos Pispiretos

2\. **Ojitos pispiretos**

Un incómodo retortijón se apropió de su estómago. Las ganas de devolver los alimentos del día eran tentadoras. Sintió la textura rugosa de la tierra bajo sus dedos; los guijarros irregulares se le clavaban sin piedad en las palmas de las manos, y en la nuca. Percibía el suave murmullo del viento contra sus cabellos, ondeando a lo lejos, causando que los ¿árboles? se agitaran. Sin duda alguna, estaban al aire libre. Poco después, los cantos distantes de las aves se lo confirmaron.

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos de golpe. Su respiración se agitó, en contraste con el jadeo ligero de la persona a su lado. Inhala, exhala, inhala, ¿Qué pasa?, exhala, inhala, exhala, ¿Dónde estoy?, inhala, exhala... ¡Newt!

En un pequeño arranque de pánico, se puso se pie de un jalón; o al menos esa era la intensión, ya que algo impedía que su cuello se elevara lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie. _Claro que sí._ La cadena del giratiempo, que envolvía posesiva las gargantas de ambos magos. La cadenita dorada era algo extensa, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que las mejillas de Tina se colorearan graciosamente cuando fue consciente de la cercanía entre el contrario y ella. Se retiró la cadenita con urgencia, para después despertar a Newt, sacudiéndolo levemente de los hombros.

— ¡Señor Scamander! — Aún en este tipo de situaciones, Tina era incapaz de perder su seriedad natural. Volvió a repetir lo mismo varias veces, hasta que el aludido por fin despertó. Agitó variar veces los párpados, y llevó su diestra a restregar sus ojos, para enfocar el paisaje a su alrededor.

— ¿T-tina? — No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaban, pero tenía muy claro el qué había pasado. Temiendo el haber soltado su maleta en el proceso, Newt la buscó a su lado, alarmado. Fue una especie de micro-infarto, ya que al ver que ésta se encontraba a salvo a un costado, una inmensa paz invadió su caja torácica. Ambos se pusieron de pie, mientras examinaban el lugar. Estaban rodeados de árboles; pequeños, inmensos, tupidos y escuálidos. El británico distinguió hayas, robles, pinos, sicomoros y tejos, incluso. Había maleza y espinas a dondequiera que se volteara, pero podían escuchar el chapoteo de un arroyo a lo lejos. La luz solar era engullida por las ramas de los árboles más altos. Definitivamente, ese lugar se convertiría en la boca del lobo cuando anocheciera.

Se enviaron una mirada cómplice, decididos a salir de ahí y descubrir dónde estaban. El mago registró sus bolsillos ligeramente, murmurando apenas un nombre, — _Pickett, pickett, pickett. —_ hasta que Pickett decidió salir de uno de sus bolsillos. Ya estaba completo; tenía su maleta, a Tina, a Pickett...y sólo quedaba saber qué era lo que harían a continuación. Debían volver cuanto antes, antes de que Grindelwald siguiera con sus planes, antes de que Yusuf llegara a Credence, antes de que el desorden se desatara sin mirar atrás.

Caminaron con cuidado, entre la maleza. Las ramas los arañaban, las piedrecillas los hacían caer, y los sonidos extraños de las alimañas que vivían ahí lograban que se les erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Era como si al bosque no le agradaran los forasteros. No habían pronunciado ni una palabra durante las tantas horas que llevaban caminando. Por eso, Tina sintió su boca seca y torpe cuando consiguió articular una frase.

— Deberíamos parar aquí. Oscurece, y ni siquiera tenemos un rumbo ahora que es de día. Lo más sensato es escondernos dentro de la maleta y seguir mañana.

Como toda contestación, Newt asintió, y volteó varias veces alrededor, hasta dar con un relieve natural, que fácilmente podría resguardar la maleta de la lluvia, o animales curiosos. Newt estaba realmente nervioso, aunque no tanto por su panorama actual, sino, por lo que pasaría después. Colocó la maleta con sumo cuidado en el relieve, y se dispuso a abrirla, para que Tina pudiese pasar. Le tendió el brazo para ayudarla, y ella sonrió levemente, apenada. Antes de introducirse él, dio una mirada alrededor. No parecía que hubiese nada peligroso.

Una vez dentro, cenaron en silencio. Y no sólo ellos, sino también las criaturas, que generalmente graznaban y rugían sin cesar. Quizá sabían que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Era una suerte que Newt tuviera tantas cosas en esa maleta, pero probablemente, dentro de unos días necesitarían provisiones. Con suerte, algunos hongos y frutos del bosque serían comestibles. Además, habían estado siguiendo vagamente el sonido del agua de un riachuelo; significaba que había agua. Bajaron un par de mantas y se arroparon en el cobertizo de Newt. Está por más de decir que la situación era incómoda; ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué decir, o hacer. Por mera educación, Tina, desde el otro extremo de la habitación, masculló un ligero " _Buenas noches, Señor Scamander_ ".

— Buenas noches.

 _Buenas noches. Buenas noches. Buenas noches. Qué día de locos._ Tina no podía dormir. Tina definitivamente no tuvo una buena noche. A Tina le consumía la culpa de haber accionado el gira tiempo... ¡El giratiempo! Había recordador haberse quitado la cadena de encima, pero ¿Y el giratiempo? No quería parecer una loca y levantarse a mitad de la noche a buscar el armatoste extraño. No quería despertar a Newt quien, extrañamente, dormía apaciblemente. _Probablemente esté en su hábitat_ — Pensó — _rodeado de fauna y bestias, y no de humanos._ La bruja se permitió envidiarlo por un instante, mientras una fugaz sonrisa escapaba de sus finos labios. Además, habían caminado durante horas, y realmente estaba cansada. Mañana, mañana intentaría arreglar su error.

Mañana.

La mañana llegó. Y con ella, emergieron dos siluetas de dentro de una maleta. Tina apretó fuertemente la varita que yacía escondida en su abrigo, mientras que Newt abría los ojos sin mesura, volteando a todas partes. Ya no se encontraban en el mismo sitio de ayer. Frente a ellos, había un pequeño claro rodeado de pinos muy verdes, y las margaritas cubrían todo el suelo. Una figura pequeña se alzaba frente a ellos, observándolos con sus ojitos pispiretos color cielo.


	3. Si te enteras, pierdes

3\. **Si te enteras, pierdes**

Tina fue la primera en hacer un movimiento. Brusco, por cierto, ya que levantó su varita en dirección a la chica que tenía enfrente, quien, a su vez, en lugar de alertarse, simplemente ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres? —Soltó la pelinegra, en tono agresivo. Newt, de naturaleza pacífica, llevó instintivamente la mano hacia la muñeca de Tina, para que dejara de apuntar a la niña que tenían al frente. No, ella no era una amenaza. Lo notaba en su mirada. ¡Por Merlín! Esa pequeña de seguro ni dañaba a una doxy.

— Luna Lovegood.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—A veces vengo. —La rubia se encogió ligeramente de hombros. — Es un lugar bonito para pensar. Y los árboles del lugar son muy sabios. Me quedo a escuchar sus murmullos.

Newt y Tina intercambiaron miradas. Esa delgada chica no influía ningún tipo de miedo, más, en las circunstancias en que se encontraban, no tenían muy claro qué era lo siguiente.

— ¿Tú nos trajiste hasta acá? —Preguntó el mago británico, en un tono mucho más amable. También dio un paso hacia la chica, no sin haber tomado su maleta del suelo, con anterioridad, y asegurar correctamente las hebillas de cobre de la misma. Lo último que deseaba, era repetir el episodio transcurrido en Estados unidos, que incluía un montón de criaturas libres y una muy irritada Porpentina Goldstein.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Encontrar una maleta en el bosque es inusual. Pensé que la maleta era otra víctima de los torposoplos.

La niña tenía un punto. El otro punto, claro, ninguno de los dos adultos lo entendió. ¿Qué tanto en el tiempo habían viajado, que no comprendían semejante término?

— ¿T-torposoplos? ¿Eso qué es?

—Criaturas pequeñitas —La bruja hizo un gesto con el dedo índice y pulgar, haciendo un aproximado del tamaño de los supuestos torposoplos. — Invisibles al ojo humano; se meten por tus oídos y controlan tu mente. Y…roban cosas.

— ¿Roban cosas?

—Sí, sí. Calcetines y bolsos, principalmente.

Lo dijo tan segura de sí misma, que ninguno de los dos puso objeción alguna contra sus argumentos. Por su parte, Newt encontró gratificante el conocer de una nueva criatura a la cual proteger e investigar. Al mismo tiempo, la americana también se acercó un poco a la recién conocida.

—Bueno. Quizás…quizás tú podrías ayudarnos. ¿Lo harías?

Con reflejos dignos de admirar, Tina hizo gala de su desconfianza más primitiva, y jaló repentinamente al castaño hacia atrás, tomándolo por la solapa del abrigo. La cosa es que se le pasó la mano, y acabaron a un palmo de distancia, con el mago trastabillando. De no ser porque estaba alterada, la causante de todo aquel incidente, se hubiera coloreado de escarlata hasta las raíces del pelo. Luna los miraba, expectante y paciente.

— ¿Vas a confiar en alguien que acabas de conocer? — Susurró, pero eso no evitó que sonara alertada.

—N-no creo que sea una mala persona…

— ¡Es absurdo!

—S-sólo mírala. No es una enemiga. Si soy… sincero, no creo que sea enemiga de nadie.

—Pero…

—A-además, estamos a mitad de un bosque. Un poco de ayuda nos vendría bien…—Newt mantuvo la cabeza gacha, como era costumbre, durante toda la conversación. Por un momento, la bruja adulta pensó que era la única cuerda en esta absurda situación; su compañero y la rubia de ojos saltones parecían tan calmados, tan sensatos, confiados, que se le antojó todo tremendamente inverosímil. Por una parte, Newt…el señor Scamander, tenía razón. Estaban extraviados en un manojo de arbustos y aparentes árboles "Parlantes", además de que probablemente, incluso estaban perdidos en algún punto del pasado. _¿O del futuro? No, imposible. Los giratiempos sólo van al pasado._ De alguna forma, habían tenido suerte de caer en medio de una jungla, y no en una ciudad conglomerada. Resignada, suspiró.

—Está bien.

Volvieron con la pequeña de cabellos similares a los tenues rayos matutinos de luz que usualmente se colaban, rebeldes, por entre las cortinas, a través de las ventanas, quién actuó como si ellos no hubieran llevado a cabo ese pequeño (y abrupto) _team back._

—Entonces, podrías… ¿Podrías ayudarnos? — Dijo Newt. Él tenía una leve manía de tartamudear, probablemente debido a que interactuar con personas no era su suerte. Sorpresivamente para Tina, él se desenvolvía con relativa normalidad con ella. ¡Y la acababa de conocer! Era extraño.

—Por supuesto. Pero primero…Tengo preguntas.

—Naturalmente.

Luna sonrió, y caminó hacia ellos con ligereza. Tomó a ambos de las manos, y los llevó cautelosa a los límites del bosque. Ella parecía un ente lumínico, casi angelical; como si fuera una ninfa del bosque, que conociera las tierras como los surcos de la palma de su mano. Newt ahogó una exhalación, pues, para su sorpresa, un majestuoso y familiar castillo se alzaba en el horizonte, exponiendo con orgullo sus torres. Estaba en casa; estaban en Hogwarts.

Pero… ¿cómo?

Llevaron a Luna dentro de la maleta, bajo la atenta mirada de Tina, asegurando la maleta dentro de un tronco hueco, que Luna defendía a capa y espada; juraba que nada pasaría mientras estuvieran ahí, cosa que terminó siendo verdad.

Los cuentos, relatos e historias se alargaron hasta la madrugada. Ahí se enteró Luna de que ambos eran viajeros en el tiempo, y entró en detalles sobre el ascenso de Grindelwald. Se cuidó de no decir nada significativo sobre su presente, o quizás las consecuencias fueran catastróficas. La rubia siempre creyó todo, al pie de la letra, y eso confundía a Tina. Después de varias tazas de té, Luna contó un poco más sobre ella; Newt la encontró fascinante, mientras que Tina la catalogó como extravagante. Conocieron un poco sobre las excentricidades de su padre, de los experimentos fallidos de su madre, sobre la buena suerte que ofrecían las mordeduras de gnomos, y que ella era una apasionada del arte. La chica Lovegood era como un libro abierto, pero que se sentía sumamente orgullosa de ello. Era tan opuesta a Tina, que Newt incluso lo encontró gracioso.

Luna llevaría provisiones para ellos, y para todos los animales dentro, (Por que, por cierto, había tenido un breve, pero grato tour por la maleta), además de que ayudaría a investigar cómo volver atrás sin cometer una atrocidad; y es que, comprobando que el giratiempo no podía ir sino al pasado, simplemente no se explicaban como es que habían ido a dar al futuro. No al pasado, al futuro. ¡A 1998, por favor!

No tenían ni la menor idea de cómo regresar a su tiempo. Eran un peligro para la línea temporal, ya que cualquier acción que hicieran, podría cambiar el destino del mundo. Y por su parte, si cualquier persona les contaba sucesos importantes de su era, el resultado sería el mismo:

c a o s.

Luna dijo que era como un juego. Si se enteraban, perdían.

Tina estaba verdaderamente angustiada por la salud mental de la ravenclaw.

 _ **N/A: ¡Hola!**_

 _ **Bueno, sólo quiero aclarar una cosa: Sí, los giratiempos no funcionan para viajar al futuro, sólo al pasado. Ya verán que este punto es importante para la trama, más adelante. Lo que pasa es que esto es fanfiction, y puedo hacer lo que me plazca.**_

 _ **Y también quiero colocar el disclaimer, que siempre se me pasa: Ni los personajes, lugares o tramas originales son mías. Yo sólo juego un poquito a ser diosa.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leerme!**_


	4. Rolf

4.- Rolf.

Se ahogaba en polvo, esa era la verdad. Además, debía de sumar al asunto que se sentía inmensamente pequeña, rodeada de montañas y montañas de libros, que seguro pesaban más que todos sus pares de calcetines nones juntos. Un suspiro escapó rebelde, de sus labios. Había prometido a aquella pareja de viajeros del pasado descubrir cómo regresar a su tiempo, sin poner en riesgo a la línea temporal actual. Si se lo pensaba bien, ¿Cómo podría ella saber que su abrupta llegada no había cambiado ya el espacio-tiempo? Si esto había sucedido, entonces sus recuerdos, su vida, era una farsa. Hizo un rápido recuento; hasta donde ella sabía, su nombre era Luna Lovegood Fawley. Su padre era Xenophilius Lovegood, un hombre excéntrico, tan ingenioso como bondadoso. Llevaba siempre el cabello largo y enredado, al igual que ella, y disfrutaba de los días lluviosos.

Por otro lado, era hija de Pandora Lovegood, antes Fawley. Murió cuando ella era aún muy pequeña, frente a sus propios ojos, que, aun con todo, nunca pararon de brillar como si fuera una niña. No temía al tema, ya que se encontraba familiarizada con él. Su padre decía que todo pasaba por algo, y que eventualmente, ellos se reencontrarían con Pandora. Luna creía tanto en esto como en la existencia del satélite natural que llevaba su nombre. Sí, creía saber de dónde venía. Tenía la certidumbre de saber quién era, pero, ¿De verdad sabía qué haría? ¿De qué pintaba ella en esta historia?

Un suave estornudo debido al exceso de partículas finísimas de polvo inició lo que sería una gran aventura.

— Salud.

— Gracias.

El dueño de la voz grave se acercó, con una breve sonrisa enmarcándole el rostro. Una impecable corbata a rayas amarillas y negras se ajustaba en torno a su cuello, y cada uno de sus castaños cabellos estaban peinados impecablemente hacia el lado derecho. Luna se descubrió pensando en que sus facciones le resultaban familiares, pero nunca antes había notado eso.

— Hola, Luna. — El hufflepuff enarcó una ceja, después de observar a la rubia que yacía enterrada debajo de tantos libros.

— Hola, Rolf.

— ¿Porqué...tantos libros? ¿Se te ha olvidado hacer los deberes de los últimos tres meses?

La bruja negó, mientras cerraba el libro que había estado leyendo. No había encontrado nada realmente, y empezaba a cansarse de ello. Debía recordar que ella no era Hermione Granger; quizás para ella, no todas las respuestas estaban en los libros.

En cuanto a aquel chico...bueno, no tenía una clara opinión de él. En realidad, no era un personaje importante en su vida, hasta el momento. Pocas veces hablaba con él, puesto que el chico, aunque era un año mayor, había vuelto a hogwarts para estudiar después de la guerra. No compartían materias, poco sabía de él. Sabía que su nombre era Rolf porque alguna vez se había presentado, en una charla banal mientras atravesaban ambos el pasillo. Y era cordial, sí. Pero cuando éste veía que alguien cuestionaba su salud mental, o trataba de apalear su autoestima, se quedaba parado de brazos, observando. A Luna no le cuadraba del todo su actitud. Intuía, sabía, que había un enigma detrás de esa sonrisa relajada, pero no entendía lo que era.

— Necesito información. Pero creo que los libros no van a ayudarme.

— Yo podría hacerlo.

Lovegood lo consideró un momento antes de negar. No podía ir regando información así como así. Mucho menos a alguien a quien apenas conoces.

— No creo que sea el caso, pero agradezco tu interés. Quizás en otro momento.

Parte del agradecimiento, fue una sonrisa cálida que, sin ella saberlo, causó un pequeño estremecimiento en el contrario.

— Bien. Sí, está bien. Hasta luego, Luna.

— Hasta luego, Rolf.

Después de la pequeña distracción, Luna levitó los libros hasta sus respectivos lugares. Tenía la cabeza en dos situaciones distintas; la primera trataba el caso de que no sabía si aquel mago le caía bien, o le era indiferente. Normalmente, ella presentía a aquellos que poseían un corazón repleto de luz de luciérnagas, o que por el contrario, albergaban mal augurio y tristeza perpetua. Pero a él no podía leerlo. No podía ver a través de él. Y eso le intrigaba de sobremanera.

Por otro lado, cada vez que pensaba en la manera de descubrir algo sobre viajes en el tiempo, llegaba a la conclusión de que se quedaba sin opciones. Podría seguir investigando; con suerte y encontraría algo en el camino. Le daba vueltas a la idea de pedir la asesoría del cuadro donde Dumbledore había quedado inmortalizado. Sólo esperaba que nadie la escuchara. Y que Newt y Tina le dieran su aprobación, claro. Después de todo, ¿Qué tanto mal puede hacer una pintura?

. . .

¿Alguna vez te has sentido al límite de la incomodidad? Como cuando alguien ríe sumamente fuerte; cuando te encuentras rodeado de personas desconocidas, cuando alguien hace una broma de mal gusto. Pues Newt podría aseguraros que eso no es nada. Incómodo era estar relativamente (ya que la maleta era gigante, y tenía responsabilidades por hacer) encerrado con una mujer seria, reservada, y que pensaba que estabas comprometido hace apenas unos días. _¿O hace años, teniendo en cuenta de que estaban en el futuro?_

Además, había algo en ella, que simplemente ejercía una fuerza de atracción que le sacaba de órbita. Una vez más, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en cómo explicarle a Tina que todo era un grandísimo malentendido. Que él no estaba comprometido, y que ni siquiera gustaba más de Leta. Que a él lo que realmente le fascinaba, eran las mariposas que ella provocaba que revolotearan salvajemente en su estómago. _No_ , pensó. _No son mariposas. Es un dragón. Es un Ironbelly Ucraniano, que con toda su longevidad, ha llegado para quedarse. Es la raza de dragón más grande, y por eso es que mi estómago le queda chico._

Llevar a cabo su misión era difícil, ya que la bruja en cuestión simplemente trataba de evadirlo, y él, era demasiado tímido como para encarar la situación. Y no, Newt Scamander no era ningún cobarde, pero era introvertido, y temía trabarse mucho en medio de su discurso. Finalmente, decidió por postergarlo. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, entró a la pequeña cabina donde la noche anterior habían dormitado. Ahí se encontraba Tina, moliendo un par de semillas, más que nada para distraerse. Justo en ese momento, por la escalera resonaron unos minúsculos pasitos. Tanto, que el mago incluso pensó que se trataba de una ardilla. Pero era Luna.

— ¿Les gusta el pollo asado con patatas? ¡Ah! Y he rescatado un poco de zumo de uva, el de calabaza se acaba rápido. También había traído algo de pudin para el postre, pero, no me resistí. — La rubia dejó una bandeja repleta de comida sobre una encimera, logrando que el aire de pronto oliera a maravillas. Tina le sonrió con calidez, en agradecimiento.

— Está perfecto. Muchas gracias, señorita Lovegood.

A continuación, los dos adultos arrimaron sus sillas a la encimera, y comenzaron a comer en silencio, mientras la chiquilla les observaba.

— Creo que pediré ayuda. No sé aun como regresarlos a su época.

— ¿Y a quién podrías pedirle ayuda? — Inquirió Tina, antes de darle un sorbo al zumo.

— Hay un chico llamado Rolf que me la ha ofrecido hoy. Y si eso no funciona, podría preguntar al re... — Recordó que, en 1927, Dumbledore seguía vivo. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Debía guardar información. — ...A Dumbledore.

— ¿Re?

— Re..rector. Ya saben, el director. Aunque nadie le trata con tal formalidad.

— Por supuesto que no. Si sigue repartiendo dulces de limón, al rato le llamarán Dumby. — Tina rodó los ojos ante tal ocurrencia de parte del castaño, pero una sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.

— Bueno, vendré más tarde. Todavía tengo muchos libros qué leer. Pero, ¿está bien si pido apoyo?

— Supongo que sí.

— M-mientras nadie se entere de mucho...

Parecía como si la buena vibra saliera del lugar, junto con Luna. Se sumieron de nuevo en un silencio brusco. Hasta que Newt, sin siquiera ver a los ojos a Tina, comenzó a explicar algo que le rondaba la mente desde hace un tiempo.

— T-tina...

— ¿Sí?

— Es que...H-hay algo que quiero decirte.

— ¿Qué ocurre...?

— T-tú...tienes...eh... Tus labios...

Repentinamente, el corazón de la bruja latió más aprisa.

— T-tienes...jugo de uva. En tu barbilla y labios. — Seguido de esto, Newt le pasó una servilleta a la pelinegra, quien se había puesto extremadamente colorada, por la vergüenza. Y porque creyó que el contrario diría alguna otra cosa; cualquier otra cosa, no eso. Se limpió los restos de jugo de uva, pero siguió rojita, rojita, como un jitomate.


	5. Sólo quiero un baño

**Sólo quiero un baño.**

Dos caminantes sin camino. Eso eran. No podían quedarse, pero tampoco podían avanzar. A donde les llevara el viento, a donde la luna les alumbrara. ¿Qué más podían hacer, sino? La paciencia se le agotaba, al igual que las buenas vibras. Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Necesitaba expresarse con claridad, necesitaba encontrar una solución. Necesitaba muchas cosas, como paciencia, por ejemplo. Quizás si la tuviera, no tardaría tanto en darse cuenta que el tiempo pone cada cosa en su lugar, según sea su antojo.

Tenía que hacer algo, ya que quedarse a limpiar excrementos de criaturas desconocidas, no era especialmente su actividad favorita. No aguantaría mucho más, encerrada en una maleta, por muy mágica que esta fuera. Y tomó una decisión abrupta, casi salvaje. No iba con ella, por supuesto. Hacerlo declaraba a la lógica como su enemiga, y esto sólo lograba provocar una picazón en los brazos, símbolo de nerviosismo.

Pero primero, debía contar con ayuda, y sabía que Luna no era la respuesta.

De vez en cuanto, la chica les contaba sobre este nuevo personaje en su vida, el tal Rolf. Desconocía su apellido, desconocía su casa, desconocía todo lo importante. Al parecer, la joven ravenclaw prefería comunicarles sobre su color favorito, el cómo prefería tomar el té, o sus lugares preferidos.

Generalmente, la excéntrica chica iba todos los días antes del almuerzo, para dejar toda la comida que ellos necesitaban. Incluso había llevado retazos de tela irregulares para transformarlos en cómodos, pero coloridas ropas. Era una suerte que dentro de la maleta, hubiera un pequeño cubículo destinado al baño…pero no había bañera. Y maldita sea, no lo aguantaba más.

Debía colarse en el castillo, ducharse, y salir sin causar sospecha alguna. Pero no confiaba plenamente en Luna. No malentiendan; sabía de sobra que esa niña era sumamente generosa, afable. Pero temía que saliera con alguna de sus rarezas, y echara todo a perder.

Tina Goldstein estaba a punto de experimentar un ataque de pánico.

Estaba colapsando; miles de pensamientos de agrupaban en su cabecita, asfixiando toda su razón. Por un lado, había pensado en transfigurar una roca en una bañera. Pero la textura de la misma, era…nada cómoda. Seguro saldría raspada, y esa no era su intención. Además, no tenían tanta agua dentro de la maleta, y hacer un pedido de tantos litros a Luna, sería anormal.

Meditó mucho tiempo opciones que cada vez le iban pareciendo más y más absurdas, hasta que llegó a lo que parecía lo más ordinario; ducharse en el castillo, con agua destinada a aquello, y jabón.

¿Era tan malo desear un baño de agua tibia, después de viajar a través del tiempo-espacio, vivir encerrada en una maleta por tres días, y en una constante incomodidad con ese chico… _el chico_ …que…que…?

Sacudió la cabeza, reprimiendo sus sentimientos más básicos. Por fin, todas esas charlas entré té y té con la rubia servirían para algo. Gracias a sus básicos conocimientos, sabía varias cosas banales, que, si unías con cuidado, resultaban algo más prometedoras.

Rolf era un chico tranquilo, de menor importancia para varios hechos; esto significaba que no era prefecto, no tenía mucha comunicación con maestros o alumnos, en general, y gozaba de la buena literatura. La señorita Lovegood decía que en los últimos dos días, que le había estado observando más, le había pillado en horas de clase, junto a un gran roble a las orillas del bosque. Ese lugar era su próximo destino.

Se le antojaba un poco absurdo que la bruja pudiera saber tanto de una persona con apenas conocerla unos días; esa chiquilla era una caja de sorpresas y monerías.

Todo era demasiado perfecto para ser real, ¿no? Ese día, ni siquiera se había cruzado con Newt, por lo que no tendría que contestar ni evadir ninguna clase de pregunta. Aun con esto, emitió un pesado suspiro, justo antes de decidirse a salir de lo que había sido su refugio durante los últimos días.

Con todo el sigilo que una aurora altamente calificada podía poseer, se deslizó por entre los arbustos y maleza, hasta llegar a las orillas del bosque prohibido. El castillo estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos de su alcance…

Debía admitir que la curiosidad le invadía. Nunca había siquiera imaginado que se encontraría con la situación actual. Nunca había llegado a pensar que ese colegio fuera tan majestuoso, ni ostentoso. Ni que emanara tanta calidez con sólo mirarlo.

De todas formas, uno de los pocos pensamientos claros que aún conservaba y que mantendría firme hasta el fin de sus días, era que, Illvermorny era la mejor escuela de magia.

Presurosa, se acercó al nudoso roble. Era bueno sentir cómo el viento llevaba sus mechones (Grasosos…) hacia atrás, al compás de la suave brisa que invadía ese día de 1998. Casi tan bueno como visualizar cierta cabeza castaña, enterrada entre las amarillentas hojas de un libro.

—Buenas…buenas tardes, querido. — Masculló, con toda la dignidad que tenía una mujer adulta, vestida con un sweater a rayas de colores para nada sutiles, un vestidillo sólo apto para niñas pequeñas, y calcetines color neón…y esas eran sus mejores ropas. Un plus era que estaban limpias, y contrarrestaban la peste que al menos ella sentía que irradiaba, lo cual, por cierto, sólo era una exageración de parte de la pelinegra.

El supuesto "querido" salió de su ensimismamiento con el libro, para observar a la mujer con una ceja enarcada. Inesperadamente, los colores huyeron de bien marcado rostro. Se puso en pie de un salto, dispuesto a escapar. Tina le miró confundida, haciendo ademanes extraños con las extremidades, para que su único contacto (no extraño) con el castillo, no desertara.

— Oye, oye, está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

—Usted…usted….yo, yo la he visto…usted…—El chico se tapó la cara con las manos, abrumado, y abriendo mucho los ojos. —

—¿Q-qué? Yo, yo no te conozco, muchacho.

—Pero…

—Creo que empezamos mal.

Rolf quitó sus manos de la cara, y observó, mientras esperaba a que su corazón dejara de latir con tanto fervor.

—Mi nombre es Tin-

—Porpentina Goldstain.

Ahora fue el turno de la pelinegra mirar con confusión absoluta a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo…?

—Tengo montones de fotografías de usted.

Perpleja, atónita, desconcertada. Todas esas palabras se quedaban cortas para describir lo que ha Tina le burbujeaba. Una cosquilla de que estaba haciendo algo sumamente mal.

—Usted es mi bisabuela.

La burbuja estalló.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Holaaaa.**

 **Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leerme, y dejarme comentarios tan bonitos 3**

 **No sé si me tardó mucho en actualizar, pero en general, trato de escribir con rapidez para poder actualizar lo antes posible.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
